


Surprise Me

by LavaKenn



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Micheal comes home from a long day at work and you have a little talk in bed.A lot of fluff with little to no plot.Reader uses Female Pronouns.





	Surprise Me

His body was pressed against hers as he kissed down her neck - it was the most heavenly feeling in the world, she had to remind herself to breathe everyone so often. She could feel the rough patches of his stubble scrape against her skin as he kissed against the plush beginnings of her breasts, and his hands began fiddling with the buttons of her blouse. Micheal had barely given her a second to herself after getting in from work before he'd thrown her to the bed in one swift motion. She put up the fake annoyance, of course, but she couldn't pretend for long laying beneath him. Soon the lines on her forehead were smooth, and her mouth was parted, letting go the loose breaths that stuck to the heat of the room.

However, sometime after her hands gripped his hair and Micheal left several hickeys against her collarbone, she heard him grunt, hands still toying with the buttons of her blouse. She looked down, only met with the top of his head, but could still hear the frustration coming off his hot breath, fanning over the slight exposure of her chest.

"Um...Mikey," she said, slipping her hand down his face to lift his gaze to hers. His eyebrows were furrowed. She giggled lightly. "You alright there?"

Micheal growled, pushing himself up to hover over her. "Sorry, I was probably crushing you-"

"Don't be an idiot."

"You should invest in sex friendly shirts." Micheal laughed. His cheeks began to tint with red, flooding softly over the expanse of his skin, and she loved how he tried to hide his embarrassment with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to lay on her chest again, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"You should learn not to rush," she joked, her voice fallen to a lullaby whisper. She felt him nuzzle into the crevice of her chest. His breathing began to slow, following a soothing pattern, and unsatisfied, she jerked him gently. "Did someone turn you off or are you just taking a break from such a grueling task?"

Before she could indulge in further mocking his efforts to be "spontaneously sexy", she felt the vibration of a groan. She gasped when she suddenly felt his hands grip her hips, and in a flash she was met with the dark, alluring glimmer of his blue eyes, staring up from between her breasts. She grinned in return.

"What'll it be, sweetheart? Soft, or rough?" The edges of his thick accent cut her body open, and as quickly as the embarrassment had seemed to have left him, she was drowned in desperation. She licked her lips, delighted when Micheal's eyes followed the movement promptly.

"Surprise me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
